AOI NAGISA: average cutie, or more?
by pri815
Summary: Shizuma is the etoile of astrea hill, she meets the new transfer student nagisa, an exceptionally cute girl. Interested, Shizuma doesn't realize Nagisa isn't your average cutie...
1. Chapter 1

Aoi Nagisa, Average Cutie...Or More?

Chapter 1: I eat girls like chocolate sundaes

"Etoile-sama!"

"Look its Etoile-sama!"

"Oooo she's so HOT!"

Everyday Shizuma hears the same crap from the girls in Astrea Hill. She is constantly praised, and she constantly attracts attention as if she was an alien to them. _Wow you'd think I'm use to it by now but all these girls see is what they think I am. _

Shizuma had learned to take advantage of some of her 'fangirls' to satisfy her pleasures at least 3 times a day. She thought it was funny how they succumbed to her slightest touch. But no touch or kiss felt real to her. The girl she loved, Kaori, had died the previous year. School didn't seem as fun as it used to be before she gained this title 'Etoile' and before she lost her Kaori.

"Shizuma?!" Shizuma heard a distant cry and instantly recognized the voice of her best friend Miyuki. _Shit,_ thought Shizuma, _Miyuki is probably looking for me to lecture me on skipping the lunch meeting. I'll just hide behind this tree... _ Shizuma couldn't help but giggle at her friend's frustrated state. "Shizuma, I can see you hair behind the tree!" Shizuma found herself face to face with Miyuki. _Great, just great._

"Miyuki? You seem upset. Are you okay? Maybe you should relax..." _heehee yell __at me if you want Miyuki, but I'll just ignore as always, unfortunately_

"Shizuma, stop smiling! You leave me with all your duties and it's getting too much for me!" Shizuma looked away from her friend and tried to tune out the lecture she knew was coming. Miyuki, noticing her friend's obvious gesture, told her something she didn't expect. "Look, I'll let you off the hook but that's only because I actually have an order from headmistress, Sister Hamazaka. She immediately requests our presence in her office."

Shizuma let out an irritated sigh. She couldn't ignore a request from the headmistress because she had to do at least one duty or two, so Sister thought she was responsible. "Fine, but it better not take too long, I have some hunting to do later," she teased at her friend. Miyuki simply rolled her eyes but couldn't suppress a chuckle at her friend's nature. "Honestly, I don't even know what to say to you anymore." With that they head off to see what the Sister had in store for them.

It was 10 am the next day and Shizuma sat on the stone steps at the front of Miator with Miyuki, prepared to welcome the new transfer student who should have been here half an hour ago. Miyuki sighed and looked at her watch. _How much longer,_ winced Shizuma._ I don't mind the opportunity to miss class but grrrr I'm so bored. _"Impatient," teased Miyuki. Shizuma smirked, "um Miyukiiiiii?" Shizuma sang her voice. "What? What do you want?" Miyuki seemed a little afraid of her friend's tone of voice. "Can I please go to the potty?" "Potty? Sheesh how old are you, like 2? Just hold it in, she'll be here soon." _Damn it! If she let me go I could have escaped to the greenhouse for some tea or I could have found myself some vulnerable prey skipping classes. _

Suddenly a black car pulled in and Shizuma's mind drifted back to the present away from her future prey.

"Remember what Sister said, Shizuma. Be nice."

"Yeah, Yeah" Shizuma was actually a little interested to meet this new transfer student to Miator. Sister had said that the girl was a special student who should be treated with respect and taken good care of. _ I wonder why this girl is so special. Hmmmm maybe she belongs to a rich family. But most of the girls here are from well off families, and we all are treated equally... _

As the car door opened, Shizuma found herself face to face with a girl who had a cute grin on her own cute face with a little turtle backpack on and blue jeans with a purple tanktop. She had her hair up in a messy ponytail and was wearing black flip flops. Shizuma gave the girl a polite smile. She was cute. Okay, she was REALLY cute. And the little stuffed turtle on her back was too adorable. _Another cute girl to add to my list of prey. _

"I am student council president Rokujo Miyuki. It's a pleasure to meet you."

The younger girl just grinned at wider at Miyuki "The pleasure is all mine, Miyuki-chan!"

Shizuma couldn't help but notice how cute the girl's voice was too. Also she smirked at the girl's usage of Miyuki's first name. _Wait, she called Miyuki so affectionately! They know each other?_ Surprisingly Miyuki smiled back and laughed out loud. _What the..._

"Nagisa, it's been a while!" _Miyuki knows this girl? Whaaaaa? Why didn't she tell me that?_

"Hai! It's nice to see you again though Miyuki-chan!" This Nagisa girl looked at Shizuma who was standing next to Miyuki still confused over what was going on. Of course Shizuma didn't show this, because she could maintain her grace though all situations. "Ano, are you the Sister? You look very young, Sister-sama!" The Nagisa girl bowed at Shizuma and stared at her grinning happily away.

There was along pause. After what felt like a very long time Shizuma still couldn't believe she was being mistaken for the Sister.

Miyuki started to laugh uncontrollably with her hand over her mouth and she clutched her stomach with the other to ease the abdominal pain of laughing too much.

"Nagisa, this is the Etoile Hanazono Shizuma-sama," said Miyuki between catching her breath. "I told you about the Etoile, right?"

The Nagisa girl seemed to be thinking really hard trying to collect her memory "Oh, is that the nun or something? Don't nuns were head covers, and aren't they old?"

Shizuma didn't know what to make of this girl. She couldn't be mad because the girl seemed to genuinely not know who she was. This made Shizuma smile. _It's nice to have someone be normal around me for now. But I now that when she finds out who I am, she'll just be like all the other cute girls._ "I'm sorry, but I am not a nun."

"Shizuma is the representative of the three schools. She-"

"Oh! That is what an Etoile is? ...cool." Nagisa looked at Shizuma with a blank face. Then all of a sudden she saw this Nagisa girl's face go red like a tomato.

"O! Um...Shizuma-san...gomen! I didn't mean that you were old like a nun! You looked very young that is why I was shocked..er..um.." The Nagisa girl was looking genuinely embarrassed.

"It's okay...Nagisa-san..." Shizuma was surprised the girl used her first name so easily and she responded using her name as well. _Even thought she appears to know the respect an Etoile has, she sees me as another person._

All of a sudden Nagisa gasped. "We've just been standing here! I want to see my room now, Miyuki-chan." Nagisa gave Miyuki a pleading look that resembled a puppy and Miyuki nodded her head.

As the three of them walked towards Ichigo-sha Shizuma turned and questioned Miyuki and Nagisa "so, how do you two know each other?"

Nagisa smiled, "Miyuki-chan and I are neighbours for 7 years, and she used to babysit me in the summers, and tutor me and cook for me! She's like my sister!"

Shizuma noticed Miyuki blush at the compliment from Nagisa. _Miyuki, it's nice to see you so happy. Why didn't I notice before that you were happy when you mentioned the new transfer student to me last week._ "So Nagisa-san, do you-" Shizuma turned to talk to Nagisa but saw no one there, then she heard Miyuki's giggle and looked down on the floor. There near her feet was a face planted moaning Nagisa who stood up rubbing her head.

"Nagisa never changes, she's still the queen clutz!"

"Oi! Miyuki-chan! I haven't even been here an hour and you're already teasing me!"

"Well I have to make Nagisa feel like she's back home, right?"

Nagisa harrumphed at this comment and Shizuma smiled. _Is this my best friend__ Miyuki? Smiling and teasing, completely stress-free?_

"So, Nagisa-san" Shizuma found a tingly feeling in her stomach as she spoke Nagisa's name. "May I call you Nagisa-chan?" The way the name rolled of her tongue felt nice. It was a beautiful name after all.

"Of course, Shizuma-san." Nagisa seemed happy at Shizuma's question. "Now we're friends!"

_Friends...I guess so. Why not?_ "Of course, Nagisa-chan."

They approached one of the brown wooden doors in the hallway to room number 6 on the second floor. As she looked at the door Shizuma noticed Nagisa smile with her teeth baring. She knocked on the door three times.

Shizuma was about to tell Nagisa that her roommate wouldn't be there because she is in class like every other girl, but stopped the words from coming out as she heard footsteps on the other side of the door pad their way up to open it. _Huh?_ The door swung open and a pretty girl who Shizuma felt looked familiar stood there staring at Nagisa with a huge smile.

It was a matter of seconds before the girls were hugging each other and laughing. Shizuma just cocked her eyebrow elegantly (of course her every action had grace) and walked in the room after Miyuki and the other two girls closing the door quietly. So this girl seemed to know everyone but her...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Homecoming

"Nagisa-chan!!" screamed her roommate as they hugged. Shizuma just stared with amusement at how the girl attacked Nagisa. Miyuki chuckled at the sight too, "ano Suzumi-san, Nagisa can't breath" At that comment the embrace was quickly broken and Nagisa was red in the face from breathing difficulties.

"It's good to see you too, Tamao-chan" Nagisa said in between breaths. Tamao just giggled at her friend "yes, it has been a while! How have you been? I want to hear everything!" Tamao then pulled out some tea cups and started brewing some tea.

"So, you two know each other from before?" inquired Shizuma. "Shizuma, don't tell me you don't remember my COUSIN, Tamao-chan?" a sarcastic Miyuki teased. "Yes, I am hurt Etoile-sama" joked Tamao. _Omg there are 2 Miyukis!_ Shizuma smiled "I thought I recognized you, Suzumi-san."

"Tamao-chan is my best friend, although I haven't seen her in a year...she often came to Miyuki-chan's house so I met her through Miyuki-chan!" explained Nagisa. "It is nice to see you are well acquainted with people at Miator Nagisa-chan." Shizuma swore she saw Tamao flinch at the usage of Nagisa's name so affectionately by her. "The tea is ready" she bluntly stated glaring a little at the Etoile. Miyuki noticed the tension and coughed nervously.

"Actually, Shizuma and I will meet you at dinner...Tamao-chan please get Nagisa-chan well rested." Miyuki made for the door followed by Shizuma. "Bye bye Miyuki-chan, Shizuma-san!" waved Nagisa. Shizuma swore she saw Tamao flinch again. _Someone has a crush on their best friend...a little jealous...how amusing._

As Shizuma and Miyuki walked down the hall, Miyuki turned to her best friend "Just so you know, I can tell you..._like_ Nagisa. Be warned, I won't tolerate if you hurt her but I doubt you'll get the chance" Miyuki laughed at Shizuma. "Won't get the chance? Whatever do you mean, dear Miyuki?" "I can be okay without fears about you and Nagisa, because frankly-and I won't lie- Nagisa is really dense. You could come on the her like glue and she wouldn't get your motives!" With that last statement they both continued walking to their rooms. The bell rung loudly, signalling that classes were done for the day. _No one resists me... guess Miyuki was challenging me_.

Nagisa sighed as she flopped onto her new twin bed and smiled at the comfort. Tamao giggled at her childish action. "Tamao-chan is already giggling at my every move!" Nagisa frowned adorably.

"Nagisa-chan? Are you and Etoile-sama acquainted?"

"Well I met her today, she's really nice. Why do you ask?"

"Because you were on first name basis..."

"Well she's a friend, so I call her how I see her"

"Nagisa-chan, she's the Etoile!"

"So, she's still a normal person"

Tamao sighed at her friends' obliviousness. Did Nagisa understand that being friends with the Etoile meant angry fan girls with pitchforks!?

"Nagisa-chan, she is a very popular person...some people aren't going to be welcome to you two being so informal... I mean Miyuki-chan is her best friend and gets her chare of jealousy"

"Tamao-chan, I know. I can already tell, but I don't care! You should know more than anyone else that I don't regard people based on appearances... I mean everyone thinks the same about me, but how many people know me, the REAL me?"

Tamao couldn't disagree with that statement. To most people Nagisa seemed like a cute, normal, and dumb girl. Well, she had many stupid moments and was dense, but she was very book-smart and her IQ was higher than the extremely intelligent Tamao herself. In fact, Nagisa shared her secret with Tamao. You see, Nagisa was a secret agent. Her parents were both agents constantly abroad on missions, and Nagisa herself usually had some as well.

"You never told me your reason of coming to Miator, Nagisa-chan."

"I was wondering when you'd ask. Well, Tamao-chan...my parents died 3 months ago...they wished for me to be normal and go to school, so I am doing just that. I though I might as well go to school that you and Miyuki-chan go to, so I don't feel awkward. I mean, you always tell me how much you like it here. Besides, Yaya goes to Spica since last year. So I'm not alone" Nagisa felt tears threaten to come out at the mention of her parents.

"Nagisa-chan!" Tamao didn't know what to say. Nagisa's parents dead since 3 months ago? That explains why she didn't communicate for 2 months and 3 weeks of that time. Tamao felt pain at her friends obvious sadness.

"Tamao-chan I'm hungry!" joked a crying Nagisa to try and cheer up the mood.

Tamao giggled and cried herself. "Dinner is in 20 minutes." She walked to her friend and hugged her. Nagisa hugged back and sobbed into Tamao's shoulder. They stayed like that for 10 minutes until they stopped crying.

Shizuma scanned the dinner hall for her newest victim: Nagisa. She saw her sitting at a far corner table talking with Tamao. She looked at Miyuki and smiles her devilish smile. Miyuki just rolled her eyes at her friend's game. _I'll show you how it's done the Shizuma way, Miyuki!_ She walked over to Nagisa ignoring the stares of people watching suspiciously and those of her fan girls swooning at her presence. As she approached close to the table she heard someone say "oh my god! NAGISA? Is that you?" She turned her head to look at the pretty black haired girl. Nanto Yaya, the leading vocalist of the choir. "YAYA!"

She watched in amusement as Nagisa jumped up and hugged Yaya. _So Nagisa knows her too..._ She suddenly felt a little jealous of Yaya, who was hugging HER prey.

"Nagisa! It's so good to see you! You never told me you were coming! I heard from uncle!"

"Yeah, well...guess you know why...hehe"

Yaya just smiled at her friend. She had a pained look on her face. She knew all about Nagisa's parents death.

"Yeah, um Uncle informed me...I've been worried about you. But I'm glad you came here! It is really nice to have you back!"

"Thanks Yaya"

"Nagisa-chan seems to know many people here" cut in Shizuma. This caused both Yaya and Nagisa to whip there faces at Etoile. "Good evening, Nanto-san" she coolly added.

"Shizuma-san! You know Yaya?"

"Nagisa, you know Etoile-san?"

"Shizuma-san toured me around the school today and welcomed me with Miyuki-chan!"

Just then Yaya's cell phone started ringing. She picked it up and listened to the other end, then hung up without saying anything. "Yo, Nagisa, I have to go to my room to call my Uncle... I'll be back in 10 or so minutes." With that Yaya left.

Shizuma was a little confused at Yaya's sudden departure, and looked at Nagisa.

"Yaya and I used to go to school together" she answered Shizuma's question.

Shizuma chatted with Nagisa and Tamao for a bit before heading back to her table. She said grace for everyone to eat and noticed how everyone in the room closed their eyes and listened to her, while Nagisa and Yaya kept their eyes open and crossed their arms over their heart. _Odd..._

Shizuma felt a little worried for Nagisa while she ate dinner. Nagisa seemed to be really close to Yaya who was sort of known for her mischief. Shizuma heard rumours that Yaya frequently snuck off campus and skipped class, but always wondered how the girl rarely got into trouble for it. She watched Nagisa, Tamao and Yaya chat happily throughout their dinner.

Miyuki giggled at her friend. "Shizuma, you should stop string at Nagisa, people are getting curious and your fans look pretty pissed"

"Shutup Miyuki!" Shizuma realised she had been watching Nagisa the whole dinner.

"You like her!"

"So what if I do?"

"I'll totally root for you, because it's about time you settle down"

"haha very funny!"

After dinner Shizuma decided to see if Nagisa was free for an evening chat over drinks, so she goes to Nagisa's room. Tamao informs her that Nagisa is hanging out with Yaya that evening. Shizuma finds herself jealous of this fact. Eventually she goes for a walk where she picks up a girl for some evening fun. When she is with her though, her mind keeps wandering to Nagisa. This frustrates Shizuma, who isn't enjoying her usual dessert and ends up doing nothing with the girl. _Why do I keep thinking about her? _

Poor Shizuma couldn't understand she was in love...or at least getting there :D


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Here is the third chapter, I hope you guys like it! I wanted to progress the story a little, so I just thought of fast forwarding it at some points. I hope it's not confusing! When I came up with the idea I was thinking "doesn't it always seem like the girls in Astrea Hill have no life, other than being at school? Why don't I show them to be normalish for a change?" So then I just thought it would be funny to put them in party mode! Once again, I hope you like it!!

I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed its cool that so far everyone likes it!

DISCLAIMER: I forgot about these, so yeah I don't own strawberry panic or characters in it

Chapter 3: In the club

Nagisa was a little mad at Yaya. It had only been her first day on campus and Yaya was already dragging her but out for a mission. Nagisa grabbed some of her 'mission-handy-tools' and told Tamao that her and Yaya would be gone for a while.

She met Yaya in the school's front. Yaya came out whistling and smiled at Nagisa.

"Ready to go?"

"Always"

They walked out to where many students parked their cars near the front of the school.

"I got a car for my birthday" said Yaya

"Yaya, I'm sort of scared of driving with you..." there was honest fright in Nagisa's voice

"shutup! I'm not that bad...there's my car!"

They both approached a red Honda civic and got inside. As they got in, Nagisa noticed the motorcycle and the sweet kick ass sports car parked next to Yaya's car.

"Woah! who drives that car?" she asked Yaya.

"That would be Etoile's car" Yaya rolled her eyes

"Really? Shizuma-san? Drives a motorcycle?"

"What? No, she drives that kickass sports car. The motorcycle isn't hers!"

"Then why did you say she drives it?"

"Did not!"

"Did too! I asked you who drove the motorcycle and you said she did! Silly Yaya"

"Nagisa, you asked who drove that CAR, I remember you saying CAR not MOTORCYCLE!"

"Really? I don't care about the car, I was just wondering who drives the motorcycle..."

"that motorcycle is sister Hamazaka's"

"REALLY? Sister drives a motorcycle? HAHAHAHAH thats funny!"

"yeah, it is pretty funny!!"

They both laughed for while until Yaya realised..

"shit we have to be at destination point in... 20 min!"

They drove off into the evening still laughing at the thought of sister on her motorcycle.

* * *

The next day Nagisa barely got ready in time for class. Her body was still sore from the previous night and she only got 4 hours of sleep. She yawned during class. Since she skipped breakfast, when lunchtime came, she was more that eager to get to the cafeteria. Nagisa saw Tamao and Yaya at a table and she joined them. As she sat down she realised someone else at the table... 

"Hikari-chan?"

"Nagisa-chan!"

Both girls hugged each other and chatted away. Hikari was Yaya's best friend. Since Yaya and Nagisa were good friends through their agency, and were sort of like partners, Nagisa often hung out with Yaya, Hikari, and Tamao during school holidays and such. Hikari was one of the few other people at the school who knew of Nagisa and Yaya being secret agents. The 4 enjoyed their reunion and reminisced of old times.

"Anyways, Nagisa-chan, how was your classes? I believe we only have math together..." Tamao was disappointed.

"They were fine, I ended up drawing because I already studied everything the teacher talked about, so I was a little bored" Nagisa admitted

"How was your guys outing last night?" questioned Hikari with interest

Nagisa winced and Yaya giggled, causing both Tamao and Hikari to say in sync, "Nagisa, what did you do?"

"she ahaha... she mft hahaha she did her mission fine, but as soon as... hahaha as soon as we finished mft hahaha!" Yaya had difficulty talking through laughter. Yaya composed herself a little "k, on our way back to the dorms, Nagisa tripped on her shoelace and tumbled into a flower pot and to save the flower pot she dived and scraped her arm. The whole thing was so funny I had to bite my hand to stop myself from laughing and waking the whole dormitory!"

They all laughed at the typical actions of their friend Nagisa who just blushed and frowned.

"Nagisa, that sounds just like you" came Miyuki's voice. Miyuki just stood there giggling with Shizuma.

Shizuma looked like she was trying to hide laughter of her own "I hope your arm is okay" she giggled uncontrollably.

"What? You guys heard all that!" Nagisa was more embarrassed now.

Shizuma noticed some whipped cream on Nagisa's cheek (how it got on her cheek was a mystery, and where whipped cream was from since they didn't have any for lunch was a greater mystery).

"Nagisa-chan has some whipped cream on her cheek" giggled Shizuma.

"eh? Where?"

"right..." Shizuma went really close to Nagisa, so close that her lips were to Nagisa's ear and she whispered ever so seductively "...there...' her finger wiped off the cream and Shizuma but it in her mouth and tasted the sweetness. _Yum_

"thanks, I didn'tnotice!" Apparently Shizuma's seductive tactics had no effect on Nagisa. _What the hell?_

Hikari was blushing, Miyuki was rolling her eyes, Tamao was gritting her teeth and Yaya was trying her absolute best not to laugh. Shizuma was a little shocked because usually girls fainted by now...

* * *

The days continued passing with normal routines. Shizuma walked through the courtyard gaining stares of swooning girls. She was supposed to be in a council meeting right now but she couldn't care less. She sighed as she sat on a bench and from where she sat, she saw Nagisa and Yaya talking secretively under a tree. She felt that odd jealous feeling arise again. 

Shizuma let out a frustrated groan as she found herself thinking of Nagisa again. The girl was constantly on her mind since she arrived at school. It had been 2 weeks since then and Shizuma was surprised she liked her so much.

Shizuma continued to stare at Nagisa until a voice disturbed her peace,

"Enjoying the view Etoile-sama?" Shizuma turned to meet a girl with beautiful features. Takeda Sakura: this girl was president of the Etoile _fan club_ and she was just as creepy as she was beautiful.

"You could say that, Takeda-san," She flashed the girl a smile and noticed her smile back.

"You seemed a little frustrated..." Shizuma noticed Sakura glare at Nagisa. "So, that new girl is Aoi-san, right? She's in most of my classes this year...you seem to be close to her" Shizuma felt uneasy at this girl's attitude. _Creepy stalker_

"Nagisa is my friend and a very nice girl" she replied "Excuse me Takeda-san but I have a lot of paperwork to attend too" Shizuma got up and left the girl.

While Shizuma walked away her thoughts went back to Nagisa. In some ways she found Nagisa a mystery, a completely new type of woman to deal with. Miyuki was right about Nagisa and her obliviousness to Shizuma's advances. In the 2 weeks since Nagisa came, Shizuma had been joining her for chats whenever she could. A couple evenings they talked for hours. They even stopped using honorifics and Shizuma could now honestly admit she really like Nagisa. Shizuma had been less flirty with girls lately because of this.

Since it was a Friday and usually Shizuma would go out with Miyuki to have fun, Shizuma thought that she could get Nagisa to go on a date with her Saturday. She smiled at the thought. Just at that moment, Shizuma felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to meet a stern Miyuki.

"Hanazono Shizuma, you left me alone with Shion again! Not to mention the council's furious at your disappearance act...AGAIN!"

Shizuma rolled her eyes and changed subject, "where should we go tonight?"

Miyuki sighed and replied "Just go to Palomino club, I need to unwind. So much stress...no thanks to you"

"You know you love me. I was actually thinking of making my move on Nagisa. Ask her out for the weekend..."

"Shizuma, I have to be a little defensive of Nagisa, I honestly love the girl like a sister, and you better not mess her up1 But then again I don't have to worry because you aren't having much progress now, are you?" Miyuki teased Shizuma about this almost everyday.

"Miyuki! To be honest, I really like her... "

Miyuki smiled at Shizuma's response "are you telling me that the dense Aoi Nagisa has won the heart of my PLAYGIRL best friend? How cute"

"shutup"

"Nope! But you can thank me because Nagisa'a coming out with us tonight"

"Really? She goes clubbing? She surprises me more and more"

"Trust me, many things about Nagisa just don't fit her image"

"I'm excited to find out"

* * *

Nagisa was in her room getting ready for a night clubbing. Hikari, Tamao, and Yaya would be joining them. She invited Miyuki but Miyuki said that her and Shizuma would be going anyways so they could got together. Despite how it would be fun night, Yaya and Nagisa were to get a message from someone at the club. 

The palomino club was in Astrea downtown centre. It was a spot that many girls from Astrea Hill went to party.

"Say, do you guys have anyone you like?" asked Hikari.

The girls all stared at Hikari rather taken a back by the sudden question.

"I knew it!" said Yaya "you like Ootori!"

" You like Amane-sama, Hikari-chan?" asked Tamao curiously.

Hikari blushed and gave a small nod.

"I like her too! She's good at riding a horse!" said Nagisa causing all the girl to sigh at Nagisa's fail at understanding the situation.

Hikari however took courage and told Nagisa "I like her in a romantic way, Nagisa-chan"

After a time of silence Nagisa blushed as she realised this. _Genius Nagisa, genius_

"oh, wow... "Nagisa laughed a little "so do you think you guys..."

Yaya giggled "yeah, Ootori totally likes her! "

"Yaya has someone too! She totally likes Tsubomi-chan in the year below us!" Hikari retaliated.

Yaya blushed and they all shared a laugh.

"What about you Tamao-chan, you like anyone?" asked Nagisa.

Yaya and Hikari were suspicious that Tamao liked Nagisa so they both blushed a little and to their surprise Tamao shook her head and said "not really."

Tamao however, knew she liked Nagisa. But she had to lie, because she didn't want to burden her friend. She saw knew that Nagisa liked Shizuma and that Shizuma definitely like Nagisa since Miyuki told her that, and she couldn't bring herself to get in Nagisa's way of love. Nagisa just didn't realise she liked Shizuma yet... or maybe she didn't... but Tamao was sure Nagisa did and that she just didn't realise it.

"Nagisa-chan what about you? You like anyone?" asked Hikari

Before Nagisa could reply Yaya cut in "I heard there's something going on between her and Etoile-sama" she teased. "but Nagisa failed to tell us I overheard this rumour today when Tsubomi asked me"

"Rumours, about me and Shizuma?" inquired Nagisa.

"yeah, there are quite a few" said Hikari

Tamao felt a little hurt but joined in "yes, in fact I believe them"

"You guys just like to tease me!" Huffed Nagisa annoyed at her friends.

* * *

Shizuma couldn't help but notice Nagisa looked sexy. Not her usually cuteness, but actuall HOT!

Nagisa thougth all her friends looked good tonight, but was most stunned by Shizuma's looks.

After successfully reaching the club and having a few drinks, Miyuki met Shion, the St. Spica student president and they started to debate about random things in depth. Yaya was dancing with Tsubomi who happened to be at the club and they were grinding quite openly. Hikari was in a corner whispering sweet nothings with Amane, who also happened to be at the club.

So Nagisa sat chatting with Shizuma at the table while Tamao went to the restroom and while Miyuki and Shion debated.

"I'll prove I'm right! Just ask Nagisa" said Miyuki to Shion

"Aoi-san? What would she know of Shakespeare and his life? We're not even English!"

"Nagisa, was Shakespeare married, I think he was but Shion doesn't believe me"

Nagisa turned from Shizuma and said very robotically "When he was 18 he married 26 year-old Anne Hathaway, and they had 3 kids"

She returned her attention to Shizuma and then her drink "I need another drink"

Miyuki smirked at Shion because of her 'victory' while Shizuma stared at Nagisa shocked. _How the fuck did sh eknow that?_

Just then a gorgeous early 20's looking blonde woman came to the table and checked out Nagisa very shamelessly. She smiled and asked her "want to dance?"

Nagisa thought for a second and then stood up and went to the dance floor with the hot blonde.

Shizuma got jealous at the sight of someone dancing with HER date...well sort of date. She watched Nagisa and the blonde sway to the music extremely closely. The fact that Nagisa look really hot tonight, didn't help Shizuma's jealousy.

Miyuki noticed Shizuma glare at the dance floor "someone's jealous"

"shutup Miyuki"

Many people approached Shizuma to ask for a dance which was typical and she kindly said no to all of them. She just continued to watch Nagisa dance, and clenched her fists when she noticed the blonde whispering in Nagisa's ear and when the song ended Nagisa gave the blonde a gentle kiss and left. Shizuma was furious.

As Nagisa danced to the music with the blonde lady, the lady whispered in her ear,

"agent Aoi, since agent Nanto seems too busy I will only convey the message to you: tomorrow at 4 pm ICI bank in Astrea branch will be robbed by 4 men and 2 women"

They both continued to dance and Nagisa kissed her cheek after, thanking her for the information.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Jealous Date

Nagisa kissed the cheek of the blonde girl, who she knew as Agent Satura, and returned to her friends at the table. Shizuma was trying really hard to suppress her anger when she saw Nagisa kiss that blonde.

As Nagisa approached the table, Shizuma forced a smile. Nagisa brought a couple beers with her and handed one to Shizuma with a smile that made Shizuma upset because she interpreted it as Nagisa enjoying the company of the random hot blonde.

"Have a nice dance?" Shizuma asked a little coldly

Miyuki and Shion stopped their current debate of the different kinds of sushi and watched the Shizuma situation. At that time, Tamao returned from the restroom, still feeling a little sick in the stomach but she intently watched Shizuma and Nagisa.

Nagisa just smiled and replied "yeah, one of my favourite songs"

Only one thought went through Miyuki, Shion and Tamao's mind '_Oh my god Nagisa, you dense idiot!'_

This did not help since the song that played was 'sexyback' by JT and it was a sexual song. To Shizuma this information was like saying to her face 'yeah, I had a great time groping the hot blonde to a sex song and haha it wasn't you!'

Shizuma tightened the grip on her bottle and instead of yelling to Nagisa's face 'CAN'T YOU TELL I FUCKING LIKE YOU' she chugged her beer and left the table after fiercely slamming it on the countertop and storming off.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Nagisa, completely baffled at the Etoile's behaviour.

"Nagisa-chan, you are clueless" sighed Tamao as she took Shizuma's empty seat.

"Clueless" echoed Miyuki.

"Stupid idiot who doesn't understand SHIT" added Shion.

Nagisa shrugged it off since she just did not get what happened. She knew that Shizuma was upset about something, but it wasn't her fault she didn't know what… still, Nagisa felt sad because she hoped she hadn't done something unconsciously to hurt Shizuma.

The next day many girls in Astrea Hill suffered hangovers from their previous fun nights...

Nagisa told Yaya about the robbery which agent Satura informed her of, and they made plans to go out to town near that area. Nagisa needed a new pair of jeans any way so it was the perfect plan.

When she was walking back from Yaya's room, she slipped on something that wasn't there, and prepared to hit the ground but she was caught from behind by nice slender arms. She regained her balance and turned around to thank….Shizuma?

"Thanks Shizuma" she said happily, but stopped smiling when she saw sadness in Shizuma's eyes.

"Nagisa, I wanted to apologise to you for getting angry last night…"

"It's okay, don't worry, I guessed you were upset"

Shizuma smiled _I am telling myself that it was the alcohol that caused my anger, but I can't believe I got jealous after that dance... do I like you more than I thought?_

"I was wondering, Nagisa, would you like to go out with me today, I'm going shopping" Shizuma had never felt nervous to ask out a girl, and that was because usually girls blurted out a 'YES!', but Nagisa actually seemed to be thinking about it... that doesn't mean possible rejection, does it?

Wow... Hanazono Shizuma might get rejected... never thought to see the day.

Nagisa thought for a second, she felt bad to say no, and she actually liked the idea of shopping with Shizuma … but her and Yaya had to stop that robbery today. Nagisa decided that she could just sneak away from Shizuma at 4, and stop it, and sneak back.

YES! Problem solved! Nagisa you genius, you!

"Awesome! Me and Yaya were going out today anyways because I needed new jeans! We can shop together!"

Shizuma forced a smile at Nagisa. So if there was a third person, it wasn't a date. _Damn it!_ And she just thinks of it as a friendly outing, so that is kind of a rejection if she sees them only as friends. _WHAT?! SHIZUMA'S FIRST REJECTION?! EVER?! Well sort of..._

The three girls took Yaya's car to downtown Astrea where there were many nice street shops and boutiques. Nagisa got her jeans, and she bought some CD's and chocolates. Shizuma got a tight hoodie, some shoes and some earings. Yaya got CD's and a bunch of t-shirts.

Shizuma noticed that the jeans Nagisa bought were tight, and when Nagisa had tried them on at the store, she couldn't help but be shocked at how nice Nagisa's legs looked. Very much a turn on for Shizuma's hormones. Nagisa actually had a hot body under her cute exterior and it only made Shizuma like her more. Poor Shizuma falls deeper.

At about 3:55 pm, Nagisa declared she was hungry. Shizuma said she knew a place further down that shouldn't be too busy. Yaya said she had to pay off the parking meter on her car, and Nagisa thought it would be a good idea to accompany her and drop their shopping off in the car. Shizuma agreed, though reluctant to leave Nagisa's side, and went ahead to the restaurant-which was actually like a sports bar. Of course when she walked in, she was checked out by everyone present.

After about 15 minutes, Nagisa and Yaya came and joined her. Shizuma noticed Nagisa limp and questioned her, very worried. Yaya just laughed and told the story of Nagisa tripping on a guy's foot on their way to the restaurant. They had a good laugh at Nagisa's expense.

While they ate, there was a TV playing in the background that caught their attention with the news:

"_This just in-" _said the anchorman, "_there was an attempted robbery by 6 individuals at ICI bank branch in Astrea downtown recently this afternoon. The thieves consisted of 4 men and 2 women. We have the footage of their failed robbery when they were expertly disarmed by 2 special force officers who were on the scene immediately. Only on ANN newsnetwork-"_

The television showed black and white blurry surveillance footage of 2 masked officers in black knock out the 6 robbers very efficiently, almost ninja style. As they knocked out the last person, it was visible that one of the officers tripped over someone's foot rather randomly. I wonder who that was...

Yaya started to snort laughter at this and Shizuma smiled in amusement.

"What's so funny Yaya? You shouldn't laugh at that!" Nagisa blushed, embarrassed.

"B-but...aha, Nagisa, that _officer_ just kicked people's buts and then TRIPPED! It's funny, I mean they whoop ass, and then...trip" Yaya continued to laugh and Nagisa fumed.

"Exactly why you shouldn't laugh, that officer just made an honest slip..." Nagisa tried to defend her honour.

"My dear, you just sympathize because that incident happened to you too!" Yaya smirked because Nagisa was really too goofy. She kicked the robber's buts, taking out the 4 males while Yaya only took out the 2 wimpy girls. What a klutz.

"She's right Nagisa; it is something you would do" Shizuma joined in the giggling and teasing of Nagisa.

The two laughed for a good while and Nagisa grumpily ate her food. How embarrassing! Even though no one near her knew that it was her who tripped on TV, she felt like everyone was laughing at her.

Nagisa decided to ignore her friends and started to get engrossed in a soccer match now on the TV instead of the news. She really loved sports. People would be surprised to know that Nagisa was a jock, because she was too cute to be one. But Nagisa was actually quite into sports, and soccer was her favourite sport after American football.

Shizuma noticed Nagisa miss her mouth with her fork of food as she watched the game._ How cute_. Yaya smirked and told Shizuma in a whisper "she gets really into sports."

Shizuma was very amused at Nagisa who was now chewing on food that was not in her mouth but in her face. _Does she not notice that she's eating air? Why do I find even this attractive? Nagisa, what are you doing to me?_

"Nagisa, you do realise you aren't eating anything, right?" Shizuma couldn't help her giggle.

"Hmmm" was the only reply she got.

Yaya and Shizuma resumed to laughing at the girl.

"Damn it!" Nagisa blurted making Yaya and Shizuma stop laughing for a second afraid that they hurt the girls feelings.

"Damn guy could have easily passed the ball to the left, but NO! He wanted all the glory to himself!" she frowned and actually put food in her mouth this time instead of chewing air.

Shizuma found that anger attractive in a sense, a very weird sense. Yaya just rolled her eyes at her friend's usual behaviour when watching sports.

Nagisa excused herself to the restroom and Shizuma watched and admired her until she was out of sight.

"You really like her" said Yaya, in a very friendly tone.

Shizuma was a little surprised at the comment, but nevertheless she couldn't lie.

"Yeah, I do. I guess it's that obvious, huh?"

"Yeah, but that's because I can share the feeling. I have someone I can't even stop thinking about. But if it helps, that person is not Nagisa... me and Nagisa, you don't have anything to worry about between us because I see her like my sister. In fact, even though we're not related I called her parents Aunt and Uncle, and we grew up like sisters."

Shizuma felt a weight lift of her heart which she didn't know was there. That was one big weight. _Was I really that nervous about Yaya and Nagisa's relationship?_

"Thanks, Nanto-san. To be honest, I think I genuinely like Nagisa..."

Yaya put an assuring hand on Shizuma's for comfort and gave her a warm smile.

"Great! Now I know Nagisa maybe better than I know myself, and she is definitely unaware of her feelings half the time. I can tell you that she's not completely oblivious to romance, since she has dated in the past..."

Shizuma flinched at this information because she never thought Nagisa was relationship experienced at all. So did Nagisa know Shizuma liked her and just refused to acknowledge it? Did she not like Shizuma? Has she been in a lot of relationships? Shizuma felt a million questions run through her mind.

As if Yaya could read her mind, she reassured Shizuma.

"Don't misunderstand! It's not that she doesn't like you; it's that she honestly can't tell your feelings. But I see chemistry between you guys and can confidently say you'd be great together!"

Shizuma suddenly felt like happy again. Of course she and Nagisa looked great together. They looked like a picture perfect couple, right?

Shizuma smiled at Yaya again, "really thank you Nanto-san, I have had my doubts for a while, but I guess Nagisa is like a new breed to me. This situation is really new to me."

They both laughed for a while and had their little bonding moment.

"Please, call me Yaya!"

"Hai and you please call me Shizuma."

Now they were friends, and allies in getting Nagisa to fall for Shizuma.

At that moment, Nagisa returned from the bathroom but something was wrong because she was... soaking wet?

Shizuma's heart flipped at the scene since Nagisa wore a simple white t-shirt that day and it was now see through and clinging to her nice frame. Shizuma could even tell that Nagisa had a blue lace bra on. Shizuma was surprised at Nagisa's sexy lingerie choice. Not to mention Nagisa's hair was slightly wet giving off another sexy look. However Nagisa looked, Shizuma had this sudden desire to hug and kiss her right then and there.

Yaya noticed the gaze Shizuma had on Nagisa's appearance and smirked to herself. She felt Nagisa needed someone to make her happy, because the girl would not admit how lonely she was since her parents died. Even thought Yaya was really close to her, and Nagisa had other good friends, she needed a special someone to make her happy and that spot was for a soul mate. She was even more sure it could be Shizuma now, because the gaze Shizuma held at Nagisa was complete desire. Yaya could tell how Shizuma felt because she felt that way as well, every time she looked at Tsubomi. In fact she felt déjà vu because one of the first times she felt completely taken by Tsubomi was when she had fallen in the pool and her clothes were drenched and clung to her body.

Yaya used to have a doubt that Shizuma who was a playgirl would just play with Nagisa.

But as Shizuma just admitted, she seemed to genuinely like Nagisa. Yaya secretly believed Shizuma could even be in love with her.

"What happened, Nagisa?" asked Shizuma after fully checking her out.

"Stupid sink faucet broke! So I told the waiter and he said he'd fix it" Nagisa sat down in her seat and just continued to eat as if nothing happened.

Shizuma did not giggle; because she was too busy admiring the beauty before her. _Wow, I have never been taken by a soaking girl so much before... she looks so... precious._

Just then, a waitress with a towel came and handed it Nagisa.

"Here's a towel, thought you might want to dry up. But these things always happen to you, don't they, Nagisa-chan?"

Yaya whipped her head at the familiar voice and felt anger rise up in her,

"YOU!" she practically yelled.

"Oh, didn't see you Nanto..." the waitress showed as much despise to Yaya as Yaya did to her.

Shizuma sensed Nagisa tense up at this person, but watched as Nagisa forced a smile and said "Hello, Seiko-san, it's nice to see you again."

The waitress was really pretty but she glared in envy at the unfamiliar silver-haired majestic looking GORGEOUS girl who was seated with Nagisa. Shizuma felt the tention and just smirked.

"This is my good friend Hanazono Shizuma. Shizuma, this is Fujika Seiko."

Shizuma smiled at Seiko but never received one back, just a glare.

"Eh, not calling me a good friend, Nagisa-chan?" teased Seiko, jealousy evident.

"Why would she" commented Yaya.

Yaya and Seiko glared at each other and Shizuma could only be amused at the behaviour.

"Ano, thank you for the towel, Seiko-san, it was very kind of you. We have to go soon though so excuse us." Nagisa stood up and left to the front counter.

When Nagisa was out of ear shot, Yaya glared at Seiko.

"Stay away from her Fujika, if you know what's good for you. She's already taken." Yaya gave a knowing glance to Shizuma.

"She's already taken? By who, this bitch?" Seiko looked Shizuma up and down, envying her beauty and hating her for being in her way.

"Excuse me, Fuji..ka-san was it? But who are _you _calling a 'bitch'" Shizuma was quite angry that this girl obviously made her Nagisa feel uncomfortable, and that the girl had the nerve to call Shizuma a bitch. Which she most certainly was not! Maybe she was sometimes, but only for good reasons...

Seiko stormed off from the table and said "we'll see" under her breath. Was that a threat?

"Nice one Shizuma-san" Yaya let out a breath of relief. "If I said something like that to her, she would punch me in the face. Not saying I wouldn't beat the shit out of her back!"

They both chuckled as they got up to join Nagisa at the front counter. Nagisa paid for their meal behind their backs when she went to the counter earlier. Shizuma took this opportunity to convince her to go out for dinner sometime as her treat to compensate. To her absolute joy, Nagisa agreed. _Yippee! At least one future date secured!_

During the drive back to school, Shizuma innocently asked how Nagisa knew Seiko.

She felt bad for asking when she saw Nagisa look sad but then Nagisa gave her a smile and answered her question.

"Well, I dated her for a brief time." Nagisa suddenly sounded mature. _What? They dated? _Shizuma felt some jealousy enter her body.

"She's a screwed up bitch who tried to take advantage of Nagisa!" Yaya angrily yelled.

Shizuma felt more anger build up in her. She tried to take _advantage_ of Nagisa? How dare she? Shizuma wanted to know the truth, but felt scared to ask. Did she want to know?

Nagisa sighed, "I don't recall much, but she gave me a drink during a party we went to and I remember her taking me to a room... that's all. Yaya told me the rest." Nagisa trembled a little and looked out the window.

Yaya explained the rest, "I was worried about Nagisa, and I saw her getting carried into a room by Fujika. So I followed and saw Fujika practically forcing herself on the girl! I beat her up and took Nagisa away before anything got serious."

Shizuma felt herself hating Seiko once given this information. Shizuma has had her share of loving from girls, but she has never taken advantage of one. That's pathetic! Needless to say the girls who want Shizuma want her more than she wants them and maybe that was another reason why she liked Nagisa, because she doesn't throw herself at Shizuma.

It was 7pm when the girls got back to the dorms. Yaya told Shizuma and Nagisa that she had to go meet Tsubomi and ran off leaving them alone. Nagisa suggested they walk around campus, but first she changed out of her still damp clothes (to Shizuma's dismay). In Nagisa's room Shizuma felt giddy. She had been to people's rooms before, but this was special and different to her. She saw Nagisa's messy side of the room compared to Tamao's neat side. Tamao was in the room having tea with Hikari when the 2 arrived, and Shizuma felt uncomfortable under her gaze. She looked a little upset for some reason. Nagisa changed into baggy sweats that said 'JUICY' on the ass and into a purple tank top. Shizuma agreed completely with the sweats, that area was definitely 'juicy.'

They walked around the school grounds aimlessly and chatted about general things. Nagisa learned that Shizuma also lost her parents, but at a young age when she was 6. Shizuma has always been getting taken car of by her older brother who was 18 at the time and is now 29. Big age difference. They learned more of each other and felt closer after only 1 hour of talking. Shizuma never knew her parents well, so had never really missed them. She felt bad for Nagisa who only recently lost her parents.

Shizuma took Nagisa to the greenhouse and explained how she takes care of the flowers. To Shizuma's surprise Nagisa knew a lot about flowers, and recognized them all by name. It turned out her mother loved flowers a lot. They sat in the greenhouse and enjoyed some tea.

"Shizuma, can I come here more often, to the greenhouse? I like it here..."

"Of course, Nagisa!" Shizuma tried to hide her happiness at the thought of spending more time with Nagisa like this in the greenhouse.

It was starting to get very dark outside, and before the girls knew it, it had been 11 at night. So they walked back towards the dorms. On the way they saw a flushed Yaya and Tsubomi come out from the trees holding hands.

Shizuma chuckled at the sight and thought of her and Nagisa doing something like that. This thought instantly made her blush.

"Ano, Shizuma, you're all red, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine!"

"Yaya!" Nagisa called out to Yaya when she saw the girl walking.

Yaya waited for them to catch up, and Tsubomi blushed when she saw Shizuma give her the 'I know what you been doing, you naughty you' look.

"Hey you guys look really flushed, are you okay?"

Yaya went pale at Nagisa's words and, even though she was in the embarrassing situation, she just couldn't help but laugh at her friend's failure to grasp the circumstance. Shizuma joined in on laughing, but Tsubomi went redder while Nagisa just gave them a blank look of complete honest confusion.

After they all said goodnight and headed to their room, it was around 11:30. Nagisa tripped on a flower pot that was in her way and fell forwards into Shizuma. Before Shizuma could hit the ground, Nagisa used her agent protective instinct to whirl Shizuma around in the air so Nagisa would be the one to hit the ground first. _Ouch, Shizuma is still pretty heavy..._

Shizuma quickly grasped the situation and realised that she was now on top of Nagisa in a very provocative position. She felt hot at the contact and could feel Nagisa's chest beat rise and fall as she took breathes. _Did Nagisa just protect me from falling? What good reflexes, and how... nice of her. _That action only made Shizuma like Nagisa more. Nagisa, what do you do? What is your secret to cracking the Etoile?

Nagisa just grunted from a little pain and gently pushed Shizuma off. Shizuma quickly rose to her feet and turned away from Nagisa to hide her flushed face.

"Sorry Shizuma, you okay?"

"Y-yeah... thanks for uh, saving my fall..."

"No, it's nothing, but goodnight!" Nagisa gave her a quick good night hug and walked away.

Shizuma was still blushing from the events. She had done more intimate things than that, but even a simple hug from Nagisa made her feel like this. She could only wonder what the kiss would do...

When Nagisa got to her room, Tamao was sitting in the room, and Nagisa told her about her day.

The way Nagisa talked about Shizuma really hurt Tamao's feelings. She couldn't help it. She knew Nagisa liked Shizuma but just hadn't noticed it yet. Give a week or two, and Nagisa will understand, hopefully. Nagisa went on her laptop for a bit before she retired to sleep at about 1 in the morning.

Tamao sighed. She was cursed with having Nagisa as her first love, who would never love her the same way.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: don't own SP or characters

Hope you guys like this chapter, I sent it to a beta but was getting impatient so decided to just put it up after I edited it. ENJOY (you better)

Chapter 5: Crazy Fan girls

"Thank you Takeda-san, for your information. Please go back to class." Sister Hamazaka dismissed Sakura from her office. She sighed and picked up her phone calling the teacher who had Nagisa in class at that moment. After requesting her to send Nagisa to her office, she waited for the student to come.

"You wished to speak with me Sister?" the door opened and in entered Nagisa. She gave the Sister a happy smile which made the Sister smile back.

"Hai, Aoi-san. You see Takeda-san from your class informed me that, she suspects you sneaking off campus after curfew."

Nagisa sighed and folded her arms.

Sister who usually scared girls to death chuckled at Nagisa before speaking. "I would have hoped that you would be stealthier than that Aoi-san. I know your mom was exceptionally good at sneaking around, however your father was the opposite."

Nagisa smiled at the Sister. Yep, that's right. Headmistress Sister Hamazaka was also a secret agent. Except she was sort of retired and took to working in Astrea hill. She governed the 3 schools because it was a job she liked and she was a St. Lulim alumnus herself. It was coincidental that some girls who she trained and taught before with the secret service attended the school. Maybe not entirely coincidental...

"I am aware of your close relationship with the Etoile, and I know that Takeda-san happens to be a fan girl of her. It doesn't take my agent skills to put these as the reason she is obviously trying to get you in trouble."

"Thank you for the warning Sister"

"Always, Aoi-san. Please do not let me keep you from our class any longer, even though you are in no need of them."

With that Nagisa left the office of the headmistress and returned to her Physics class. She was getting curious stares from girls in her class and noticed out of her eye that Sakura was glaring at her with hate.

Nagisa sat in her desk at the back of the room. She noticed the teacher mention that they would be learning about kinematics. That stuff was easy for Nagisa so she took the opportunity to pull out her sketch book and start drawing a flower. Nagisa loved drawing flowers because her mother had loved flowers and it made her feel peace.

The teacher continued with her class and noticed Sakura glaring at Nagisa.

"Takeda-san, I hope I am not boring you" she stated and smiled as Sakura whipped her head.

"Not at all Sensei, excuse me."

The teacher turned back to the white board and decided she should torment her students a little for fun. She wrote out a problem that none of them should be able to solve. But she wasn't that evil since she also hoped that if they tried to figure out the problem themselves, they could learn more. Good and bad intentions.

"Class, try to solve this problem, I will give you 5 minutes." She noticed all her students groan and try to solve the problem with frustrated faces. Then she saw Nagisa whom she noticed was drawing or doodling of some sort and not at all paying attention. Time to torment like a teacher.

"Aoi-san, please do show the class what you have accomplished on the problem so far" said the teacher.

Sakura and some of her 'possy' of friends who were member of the Etoile fan club, and all actively jealous of Nagisa and Shizuma's closeness, snickered at Nagisa who obviously was not paying attention and would be humiliated in class.

The teacher frowned at the girl who obviously did not like Nagisa. She hated having to humiliate the student, but she should be paying attention.

Nagisa put down her sketchbook and walked to the front of class. She took the whiteboard marker and started to solve the hard question. After she completed it she sat back down and opened her sketchbook again. She didn't even need a calculator.

"Correct?" said the shocked teacher and many girls jaw's dropped.

"Aoi-san, would you please explain to the class how you figured out the problem?"

"I used the kinematics which you taught us but figured that the force of possible gravity on the object was a trick to solving it." Nagisa smiled and then the bell rung.

The whole Physics class was baffled that the 'common senseless' Nagisa just figured out a problem they weren't supposed to be able to.

Sakura only got angrier and despised Nagisa more. She was going to get her.

* * *

Nagisa sighed and went to the cafeteria for a drink after the end of the school day. Thank god it was Friday and party night!

She decided to buy two juice drinks and walked to the greenhouse where Shizuma usually was. Nagisa entered her new found sanctuary and saw Shizuma sitting at the usual glass table. Shizuma had a frown on her usually not frowning face, and was twirling a pen in her fingers thinking really hard about something. The notebooks in front of her showed she was supposed to be doing some work.

Since Nagisa is a skilled agent and Shizuma was deep in thoughts Nagisa snuck up behind her.

Shizuma let out a sigh and said out loud "Nagisa..."

Nagisa stopped in her tracks and her jaw dropped. How the fuck did Shizuma notice her?

"Hehe, I was going to sneak up on you but you are really good at noticing things" said Nagisa as she sat across Shizuma in the other chair. She put the juice in front of Shizuma as she opened her bottle and took a long sip to quench her thirst.

Shizuma however was a little shocked. She had only said the name out loud considering her thoughts happened to be of Nagisa at the time. Nagisa however was oblivious to this and assumed Shizuma could tell she was there. Shizuma felt relieved that Nagisa was stupid. She felt really giddy though since Nagisa brought her a juice, her favourite flavour too, and took it as a nice thought on the younger girl's part. How cute. Even the way Nagisa drank a godamn juice turned Shizuma on? Poor Shizuma without her usual dose of loving...

"So, you going to the party tonight?" asked Nagisa after finishing her juice.

Shizuma just could not help herself and decided to tease the girl a little.

"Hmm, Nagisa brought me my favourite juice and then she inquires about a party? You planning on asking me out?" Shizuma felt a little nervous as to how Nagisa would reply because she never really teased the girl about things like this.

"Eh? Your favourite flavour? Wow lucky guess."

Shizuma raised an eyebrow at the girl. So she didn't know it was Shizuma's favourite juice? But all her fan girls knew of her favourite juice! Then again Nagisa was not a fan girl. Not only that, but she was also oblivious to Shizuma's tease of asking her out. _This girl is hopeless at time..._

"Anyways, I assume you're going to the party, right?" Nagisa resumed the first topic.

"Of course, I need a break from my mind lately"

"Lots of work?"

"I guess" _you are quite the work _"why, something wrong?"

"Nope. We can go together since I know the beach where they're having it pretty well."

Shizuma felt her heart pause a second. Nagisa just asked her out. Nagisa just asked her out. NAGISA just asked HER out. Maybe it didn't sound like a proper date, but Shizuma could pretend. Wow the Etoile is _pretending?_

"I'd love too Nagisa"

"Great, you done with your work cuz I'm going back to the school we can walk together."

"Sure let me pack my stuff"

They both walked casually on the school grounds. Shizuma walked a little close so their shoulders were brushing.

"Damn our uniforms sometimes. I feel so hot I would rather walk around in something cool like a swimsuit all day than these black dresses!" Nagisa fumed with an adorable pout.

"Yes, I agree" of course she'd prefer to see Nagisa walk around in a swimsuit all day. "But at least we change to our summer uniform for next week."

"I guess. Anyways, there's my dorm I'll see you at dinner!"

Shizuma nodded and gave Nagisa a smile. Nagisa grinned her cute little mouth and walked off to her dorm unconsciously swaying her oh so cute legs and but for the Etoile.

Not far away Sakura was spying on the pair with some crazy stalker jealous rage. How dare that bitch try to steal away her Etoile-sama? Watch out Aoi Nagisa!

* * *

Dinner was great that night to Nagisa. She was nice and full and content. She was in her room with Tamao and they were about to get ready for the much anticipated beach party tonight.

"Ne, Tamao-chan, you know I can dress myself..."

"Nonsense, I enjoy it!"

"Hehe...o...k... Anyways I told Shizuma to meet me out front at 9:30 and – oh crap it's fucking 9:28!"

Tamao's heart sank a little when she realised that Nagisa had a date tonight. Well Nagisa maybe didn't know it was a date, but to everyone else including Shizuma it was.

"Hai, almost done. I think you should wear your hair down... like that... and your clothes are fine because a bonfire on the beach in a hot summer night doesn't need a lot of clothes" she giggled and then ogled her now ready to party friend. Nagisa looked fucking sexy. It was strange how the usually cute girl had an odd sexy cuteness.

Tamao bit her lip. "Nagisa-chan I'll see you later at the party, I'm going in 15 minutes with Miyuki-chan when she concludes her work."

"Uh, okay... well see you there!" Nagisa went in her cupboard and rummaged till she found a box and smiled contently. She left out the door with the rather large clinking box.

Tamao sighed and collapsed on her bed. Fuck love. It hurt.

* * *

Shizuma was just walking out to the front when she saw Nagisa walk out at the exact same time. Nagisa gave her a wave with a free arm while the other hugged a somewhat large box to her hip. They both started walking and each admired the other's looks.

Shizuma was feeling tormented by Nagisa's short summer miniskirt and tanktop. Her hair was loose and looked divine in the summer night. If only Shizuma could ravish the idiot girl then and there. How tempting to push her in the bushes... _come on Shizuma, fight yourself for self control! Overcome your libido!_

Nagisa smiled at her pretty friend. Shizuma had her hair flowing, loosely tied, as always. What a gorgeous face. Nagisa liked how the Etoile always walked with calm demeanour and elegance. She often had her arms elegantly crossed like now and swayed her body naturally. When Nagisa realised what she was thinking, she blushed and rolled her eyes at herself.

After a 5 minute walk to the beach they removed their shoes and stepped onto the massaging warm sand in their toes. They saw a bonfire very close by and noticed how there were shoes in a pile while people partied all around. Drunken high school parties. What fun. Nagisa placed her box on the ground and opened the flaps. To Shizuma's surprise there were many different alcohol bottles.

Nagisa and Shizuma sat in the sand for a few minutes while Nagisa rummaged through the box a little and found her prize: her favourite liquor of all, Mint flavour. At that moment Yaya, Hikari, Tsubomi, and Amane arrived and joined them at the spot. The spot was perfect. Close enough to be a part of he party, and hear the music and feel the warmth of the bonfire; far enough to hear the waters of Astrea beach, and talk on a normal level.

"Let's play a game" announced Yaya.

Everyone smiled or raised n eyebrow.

"How about truth or dare? Come on, it'll be fuuun! First thing's first. Let's finish a bottle and then we can use it to spin..." Yaya had a little devil smirk.

A/N hmmmm I guess Yaya is up to something dirty. Of course the spin the bottle truth or dare game will have coupled kissing, I mean DUH. Spin the bottle, horny party teenagers... lol

Anyways please review :D I'd really appreciate it...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own strawberry panic or characters, If I did the anime would have ben more like the manga!

Chapter 6: Slowly understanding

As Yaya mentioned her idea, everyone had mixed reactions.

Tsubomi blushed, because she knew her girl would get people doing some perverted thing, Amane didn't seem to mind anything as long as they did something, Hikari also knew Yaya's side of games pretty well and therefore she was a little scared, Shizuma smirked; of course she would play!

The first person to voice an opinion was Nagisa, surprisingly.

"Yeah! That sounds fun! How about we play with the rules we used last time!"

"Last time?" Hikari winced at the memory. Yaya started to laugh at her reaction.

"Nagisa-chan, you have no mercy when we play the game!" Tamao's voice teased from behind.

The girls turned and smiled at their friends. Tamao had just come with Miyuki, Shion and Chikaru. The four sat down and joined their friends.

"Nagisa-chan, you and Yaya-chan were very evil last game!" Hikari crossed her arms.

"I agree" Tamao copied Hikari.

Nagisa and Yaya both scratched their heads and let out nervous laughs.

"Nagisa was evil?" teased a very curious Shizuma.

"N-no...I just...uh" Nagisa started going red in the face as everyone gave her questioning glances.

"You were pretty merciless" Yaya pointed a finger.

"Was not! You were just as bad, if not WORSE!" she pointed a finger back at Yaya. They both stuck out their tongues causing most girls around them to giggle, except for Tsubomi who rolled her eyes and wacked Yaya on the back of her head.

"Ow..." pouted Yaya.

"Why don't you explain the rules?" scolded Tsubomi.

"Okay" Yaya agreed without argument.

Everyone, even Nagisa, raised an eyebrow at the couple. We know who controls who in that relationship...damn Yaya is whipped...W-H-I-P-P-E-D.

"Right, so the rules are whoever spins the bottle asks the person it points to if they want to do truth or dare. The person chooses and does it, simple. Don't worry, Nagisa and I won't do anything _evil_ like last time."

Hikari and Tamao nodded their heads in approval.

"Then you take a shot of that blue stuff Nagisa has. If you do truth, you have to take two, and dare is only one! Got it?"

Everyone nodded in understanding. They were gonna get wasted.

"I'll start! I'll start!" chimed Nagisa.

"NO!" yelled Hikari and Tamao.

"How about...Miyuki-san starts?" said Yaya picking a random person.

Miyuki grabbed an empty bottle and put it in the centre of the circle. She spun it and it landed on...

"Nagisa!" Nagisa jumped up startled.

"B-but..." she looked a little terrified.

"Nagisa, there is nothing to be afraid of," smirked Miyuki.

Nagisa gulped. "Mi-miyuki-chan, I swear, I didn't do it!"

"Do what, exactly Nagisa?" Miyuki looked a little scary.

"uh...nothing! Exactly, nothing! Hahaha" Nagisa sat down avoiding contact wit Miyuki. She made eye contact with Shizuma who gave her a smile. Nagisa smiled back but the poor girl was afraid of what Miyuki might do to her. Shizuma was swooning at the cute expression.

"Truth or dare Nagisa?"

Nagisa weighed the possibilities. Miyuki would get revenge either way.

"T-truth" she said. She needed the two shots to relax.

Miyuki smiled and thought for a second.

"Nagisa, tell me the truth. Are you the one who is responsible for my inexplicable wardrobe malfunction?"

There was silence. Nagisa grabbed some nearby bottle and chugged some before wiping her mouth.

"Yeah, it was meee. Sorry? hehe"

Miyuki laughed.

"I forgive you, but you made me waste a turn to find out. So why don't you explain how it happened?"

"I uh...did the laundry like you said but I didn't separate the colour so...they ended up like that."

There was a brief silence but it was broken by Shion who started laughing.

"S-so, Miyuki, you mean to tell me the reason why all your white clothes are no longer white are because of Aoi-san?"

She continued to laugh until an irritated Nagisa grabbed the bottle and spun it.

It spun and spun until it landed on...

Amane.

Amane didn't seem to care and just sat there playing with the sand.

Nagisa thought for a bit. Some song from the DJ's speaker started to boom. It sounded like a remix of something.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare" Amane shrugged her shoulders.

"Ootori-san, give Hikari a lap dance!"

Everyone blinked. Ootori Amane, the BORING Amane giving her super SHY girlfriend Hikari, _a lap dance_?

Not to mention that Nagisa, who couldn't understand Shizuma's advances, was the one who dared the action.

Amane blushed but not as much as Hikari.

Nagisa grinned. Yaya snickered and gave Nagisa a high five at her genius idea. Yaya and Nagisa were like a team when it came to games, much like how the worked together on missions. They just couldn't fight against each other. Therefore Yaya saw Nagisa's moves as her own accomplishment and vice versa.

Shizuma could only quirk a brow. _So, my Nagisa has a devious little mind...this seems interesting. I could never picture Amane giving a lap dance. _

Everyone else was silently agreeing to that statement. This was going to be priceless, Amane giving Hikari a lap dance.

Amane hesitantly got up and sat on the red faced Hikari's lap. Putting her pride aside, and doing the game to avoid upsetting her friends, she started to move her body to the rhythm rather robotically. Nagisa and Yaya tried really hard not to laugh. Everyone _else,_ although enjoying the priceless moment, felt bad for the couple. So Miyuki told Amane she could spin the bottle.

Amane took a shot, and then proceeded to spin the bottle.

Spin, spin...it landed on:

Tsubomi.

"Truth or Dare?" asked Amane.

"Uh...Dare." said Tsubomi.

Tsubomi felt unthreatened, because what would the calm, boring yet gentle prince of Spica dare her to do?

Amane took a contemplative face. She was poked in the side by Hikari who whispered something in her ear. Whatever Hikari said caused Amane to look at Tsubomi and smirk. Tsubomi gulped; maybe she was wrong about Amane and should have chosen truth.

"Tsubomi-san, I dare you to..."

Hikari giggled and everyone tensed up from the suspense.

"Chug two beers as fast as you can."

Tsubomi hated beer. She thought it was disgusting. She scowled and glared at Yaya who was biting her hand to stop laughing.

Nagisa grinned and handed Tsubomi 2 beer cans. Tsubomi took a breath and plugged her nose as she chugged the first beer spilling a bit down the corners of her mouth. After she finished it, and felt like throwing up, she threw the empty can at Yaya who was laughing openly now.

"Ow! Geez Tsubomi"

As Tsubomi moved on to drink the next beer, Nagisa joined in on the laughter.

This time she threw the empty can at Nagisa and coughed while trying to suppress herself from throwing up from the awful taste. She hated beer, unlike Yaya who loved it. The only time she ever enjoyed the taste, was when Yaya kissed her with it, which was different.

Nagisa and Yaya stopped laughing as they both rubbed their injured heads from the cans. Shizuma found Nagisa's mischievous behaviour simply adorable. Well Shizuma finds everything about her adorable...

Tsubomi downed a shot, glad to get rid of the nasty beer and she was now officially the most intoxicated among the girls, proven as she felt dizzy. She grabbed the bottle and spun it around.

Spin, Spin...it landed on:

Nagisa.

"Eh? But I already got chosen!" Nagisa pouted and crossed her arms.

"Truth or dare, Nagisa-chan?"

"Dare" Nagisa stated proudly.

Tsubomi smirked. When Tsubomi got alcohol in her system, she could get devious.

"I dare you to strip to your underwear and run to the water yelling 'Tsubomi is my master' as loud as possible."

Yaya and Nagisa both dropped their mouths to the floor. Everyone else present stared at Tsubomi with wonder.

Shizuma was getting ready and comfortable to view Nagisa strip. Yum.

Hikari and Tamao giggled and mocked Yaya and Nagisa's hi-five routine.

Yaya gave Nagisa a pat on the back. Nagisa took a deep breath and grabbed the nearest bottle. She chugged straight from it and then wiped her mouth standing up. She took off her clothes quickly, not in the sensual way Shizuma was hoping for, and stood in her underwear.

Nagisa happened to be wearing bright pink lace underwear. Everyone stared and started giggling. Nagisa flushed and turned. She started running towards the water and yelled at the top of her lungs,

"TSUBOMI IS MY MASTER!" she ran and jumped into the waves. Some drunken partiers nearby stared at her and laughed before passing out in the beach sand.

Nagisa returned all wet to the group and took her one shot before putting back on her clothes.

If Shizuma wasn't so composed, she would have had a nosebleed.

Nagisa spun the bottle around and around until it landed on...

Hikari.

Hikari's eyes bulged and she grabbed onto Amane's arm.

Nagisa would get her revenge.

"Truth or dare, Hikari?"

"T-truth." There was no way she would say dare after last time, no matter how embarrassing of a truth she would have to admit.

Nagisa pondered for a moment before making a facial expression that said 'I got it, the perfect question to make Hikari die of embarrassment!'

"How far have you gone with Ootori-san?"

Hikari's face was extremely red, and so was Amane's. Yaya gave Nagisa a pound on the fist and laughed. Everyone giggled a little, but listened intently to find out.

Hikari wasn't talking, but her face got redder and redder.

"Hikari!" Yaya flicked her arm to get her talking.

"U-um...all the way"

There was silence. If Hikari was a kettle, she would be steaming.

"NO WAY!" Nagisa and Yaya both exclaimed before bursting out in laughter.

Hikari, though embarrassed, was annoyed at her friends behaviour so she gave them both a slap on the head like Tsubomi often does to Yaya before taking her two shots and spinning the bottle.

Spinning and spinning, it landed on...

Shizuma!

Now, Hikari was a little intoxicated, and probably not the most tolerant of her alcohol. Plus, she was annoyed at Nagisa for asking her that question. Time for some friendly revenge, if you can call it that...

"Truth or Dare Etoile-san?"

Shizuma seemed to briefly ponder the question. Why not?

"Dare"

Hikari then dared something that was very unexpected of her.

"I dare you, to give Nagisa-chan a hickey on her neck."

Shizuma kept her composure and grace at the dare, but inside she was bubbling with excitement and anticipation. What a golden opportunity.

Nagisa blushed like a damn tomato. She had a sudden image of Shizuma on her neck while she moaned, and it made her feel weird, in a good way.

Everyone was secretly thanking god for that dare, since to them it was obvious that the Nagisa and Shizuma had a thing and this could help clarify it.

Tamao, who usually would be jealous and angry, was surprisingly not at all. Even she thought it was about time.

Shizuma moved close to Nagisa who tensed up a little. She had to be fearless and give Nagisa pleasure, and that was her only goal at the moment. The dare long forgotten and now hunger was in her eyes as she saw Nagisa's neck fully. It was delicate and all her mind could describe was delicious.

Shizuma flushed a little from the intensity but her goal was firm in her mind, and Nagisa was also flushing, though more visibly than the Etoile. Everyone around them was silently and tensely watching.

Tsubomi, in her intoxicated state, started sliding her hand down Yaya's thigh, who in turn had to hold her mouth shut and stop her girlfriend's wandering hand.

Hikari and Amane were now holding hands.

Tamao moved closer to Chikaru, who also did the same.

Miyuki and Shion glared at each other, in sexually tense way of course before turning their attention back to the Nagisa and Shizuma.

Shizuma reached a hand up and gently brushed Nagisa's neck, who in turn gasped slightly. She sensually moved closer and when her mouth was only an inch away and her breath was on Nagisa's neck, time seemed to stop.

First, Shizuma let her lips press onto Nagisa's neck. Then she worked her lips around before her tongue came out.

Nagisa was breathing heavy, and most definitely enjoying the attention. She could not deny it.

A/N- hey everyone, once again I apologise for the late update, so I hope that me updating two chapters at once is ok! I intend on finishing this story no matter what :D

Hope everyone liked the truth and dare so far


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: don't own SP or characters

Chapter 7: A New Light

Saturday started around or past lunchtime for most girls at Astrea Hill, who had partied hard at the beach party the previous night.

Things had definitely changed.

Nagisa was eating an ordered pizza near Astrea Lake with Yaya, Hikari and Tamao.

Everyone was tired and not really talking much, until Yaya broke the silence with her laughter and pointing at Nagisa.

"What," grumbled the much hung-over secret agent.

Yaya continued laughing, "your neck!"

Nagisa was now blushing and immediately pulled her sweater over her neck, fully knowing what was there.

The biggest hickey ever: courtesy of a certain daring Etoile.

Hikari and Tamao giggled with Yaya.

"Shut up! You have some as well!"

Yaya snickered and pulled her collar down to show off a couple visibly smaller hickeys.

"Nothing as close to that."

Even Hikari had a couple, but they were definitely no where near as close to the large one on Nagisa's neck.

And Tamao giggled more. She, for once, was not upset that Shizuma left her marking on Nagisa. In fact, she was finding it harder to be upset this past week; she was more than happy for her best friend. The reason for her new behaviour? She was already over her best friend, making her believe that her affection for Nagisa had not been of being in love, just a different love, and she had just been upset that Nagisa was closer to someone else. She wouldn't deny that Nagisa's good looks had confused her as well. Now, she knew better, and even had her eyes set on a certain St. Lulim student president who never failed to give Tamao a hickey or two last night.

It seemed everyone was finding someone, but the question had to be asked. And it was, by Tamao.

"Nagisa-chan, you and Etoile-san are a couple now, right?"

"EH?! We are?"

Hikari, Yaya and Tamao all sighed at their friend.

"Well, duh, she kind of left her mark," said Yaya.

"B-but that was a dare..." Nagisa tried to reason.

"Her leaving a big ass 'S' shaped hickey was only because of a dare? You two are an item now, Nagisa-chan!" Hikari voiced her opinion.

And it was true. Shizuma's hickey was indeed shaped as an 'S'. Coincidence? Probably not...

Nagisa flushed.

"You like her, don't you?" Tamao asked her friend with a caring gentle voice.

There was a silence.

"Yeah, a lot, actually. Funny how I didn't notice until she had to give me a hickey."

The four girls giggled.

"That's just how perceptive you are." Yaya joked and they giggled some more.

"Am I good enough?" asked Nagisa.

"What?" Yaya was confused.

Nagisa sighed. "Shizuma has a fan club, she could get any girl, and so why would she like me?"

Tamao hit Nagisa on her head.

"Ouch!"

"Nagisa-chan, you are really stupid sometimes! Etoile-san has liked for a long time."

"Shizuma likes me?" Nagisa sounded in disbelief.

The other three nodded their heads at her while they munched some more pizza.

Nagisa was, frankly, quite surprised. Shizuma liked her and she liked Shizuma. According to her friends, her and Shizuma were and item. Shizuma liked her. Shizuma _liked_ HER!

Sweet.

Shizuma was in the greenhouse having tea and cookies. It was two in the afternoon, and she was deep in thought as well as hang-over.

The truth or dare game ended when Shizuma had given Nagisa a hickey, in an 'S' of course.

_Flashback to last night:_

_Shizuma had reluctantly forced herself to stop before she lost control, and when her and Nagisa looked up, they found all their friends entangled. Amane and Hikari were missing, Tsubomi and Yaya were rolling close to the water somehow, Tamao and Chikaru were lip locked in their same spot, as well as Shion and Miyuki who appeared to be trying to see who was better at kissing and fighting for dominance. _

_It was strange. _

_Nagisa seemed to have gained some composure despite the fact that Shizuma was just eating her neck. _

"_Wow." Was all she had said before getting up onto her feet._

_Shizuma sighed, upset at the loss of contact, but tried to take the awkwardness away. _

"_Yeah, very wow"_

_They both giggled before Nagisa grabbed a bottle of something on a bottle and handed it to Shizuma. _

_They ended up trying all the different liquor bottles, their mutual favourite drinks were banana or mint flavoured. _

_They walked back to the dorms together. Just outside Nagisa's dorm room, Nagisa walked into her door and held her nose in pain. Shizuma giggled and gave her a kiss on the cheek saying good night. _

_End Flashback_

Shizuma had not seen how Nagisa reacted after the peck on her cheek. She was actually nervous. Nervous as to what Nagisa wanted from her. To be just friends, or something more?

She sighed and sipped some tea before voicing her thoughts out loud. "Nagisa..."

"Woah, how do you always know when I try to sneak up on you?" Nagisa's voice cam behind her, startling Shizuma.

She decided to play it cool. "I guess you're not that experienced with sneaking up on people.

Nagisa smirked. She was very experienced with it, being a secret agent and all.

"Shizuma?" Nagisa said the name rather shyly.

"Yes, Nagisa?"

There was a pause.

"Would you like to go get some dinner with me later on today?" Nagisa was blushing as she asked this.

Shizuma was beaming with inner happiness.

"Hmm, I would like that."

A/N yo yo! Next chapter is their first date!!

Thank you readers!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N enjoy :D

DISCLAIMER: don't own SP characters

Chapter 8: Surprises, and first base.

Nagisa was running the track with Yaya. It was 6 in the evening and she currently had a big grin on her face as she ran.

Why, may you ask, does Aoi Nagisa: more than your average cutie, have a big grin on her adorable little face?

Well, the answer is simple. She has a date in about an hour and a half with a very beautiful Etoile who she really really likes.

Yaya was a little upset. Why, may you ask, does Nanto Yaya: trouble-maker extraordinaire with a hot body, have a frown on her face?

Well, that is because Nagisa looked like an idiot and was ignoring her. She didn't like it.

So, Yaya did what her lovely girlfriend Tsubomi would do. She hit Nagisa on the head while they ran.

"Ahh!" Nagisa yelped as she fell face first into the track, swallowing some dirt.

Okay...so maybe Yaya should have been a tad gentler with the hit.

Nagisa groaned and brushed herself free of dirt while spitting out the dirt that got into her mouth. Yuck.

"What was that for Yaya?!"

"You weren't listening to me!"

"You were talking?"

"YES! Jeez, where the hell is your brain? Wait...don't answer that, no one could answer that..."

Nagisa pouted and stood up.

"Whatever. So, what were you saying?"

Yaya sighed. "I was telling you about how excited I am!!"

"OOOO! Did chucky cheese open up here? Or fun world?" Nagisa was getting excited.

"NO! You loser! Actually, I don't mind fun world, I like the ball pin... anyways, guess what?"

"What?"

"Tsubomi said she has a surprise for me tonight!"

"Really? Like a cake or something?"

"I don't know but whatever it is, I'm frickin excited, you know? I mean... this is the first time she told me she has a surprise for me! And I'm sure it's really good."

Nagisa couldn't help but smile herself at how happy Yaya seemed.

"I'm happy for you, Yaya!"

"Thanks Nagisa."

The both giggled a little and started jogging back on the track.

"Say, why are you so happy?"

"Huh?"

"Couldn't be because of that big 'S' on your neck, could it?"

Nagisa blushed and moved her hand to cover it on instinct.

Yaya snickered at her easily embarrassed friend. They both picked the pace up a little, into a quick jog, almost running.

"Nagisa," Yaya said in between a couple breaths, "about that, are you and Shizuma like... a couple now?"

Nagisa blushed a bit more, giving Yaya the silent answer.

"Y-yeah. Actually, I kind of asked her out for tonight..."

"NO WAY!" Yaya was pleased to hear this news from her buddy, it was about damn time!

"Yaya, I think I really like Shizuma."

"No duh you do."

Nagisa and Yaya snorted.

"As if you figured out my feelings before me."

Yaya noticed a bit of regret in her friends eyes, so she did the next best thing she could thing of. She poked Nagisa's side before sprinting as fast as she could.

"Beat you to the cafeteria!"

Nagisa fumed from the trick. Yaya had a head start now, but Nagisa wasn't a record holder for track in the agency for no damn reason. So, Nagisa ran as fast as she felt necessary.

Tamao and Hikari were sitting at their favourite lunch table, exchanging giggle-worth tales.

"And then, Amane-poo held me close through the cold night!"

"Awww, Hikari-chan, just this morning Chikaru gave me the most mind-blowing morning kiss!"

They both had hearts in their eyes and giggled, until they (and the rest of the full cafeteria) heard a shout.

"Yaya! Whoever loses has to buy the drinks!"

"hah, I'm so going to win!"

Just as everyone saw the gorgeous sunlit-kissed hair of Yaya, flash by, there was red blur even faster storm past and reach the cafeteria counter.

Nagisa had her dashing little grin as she stuck her tongue out at her defeated friend.

Yaya scowled, and the whole scene caused the nearby Hikari and Tamao to laugh at their friends.

"Yo, Yaya, I'm sort of thirsty here, don't keep me waiting."

Yaya glared at her grinning friend but marched to the counter and bought them both some juice. Then they joind Hikari and Tamao at the table.

"Whaz happenin bitches!" Yaya used her coolness (cuz that is SO cool) when greeting her friends.

"Not much homie Yizzle," surprisingly, it was Hikari who said that. Guess being roommates with Yaya brushes off...

"Nagisa-chan." Tamao said in a stern voice.

"Hm?"

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for a date you have in... an hour?"

"Eh? But, Tamao, it takes me like 20 minutes to get ready!"

Tamao and Hikari sighed. Nagisa had a lot to learn, didn't she?

Shizuma stood in front of her mirror giving herself the once-over. She looked hot.

She smirked. Now that she knew Nagisa probably liked her, she had never been so happy. She was actually bothering to check her appearance for God's sake! Shizuma never usually bothered that much, considering she was just born gorgeous...

She and Nagisa would meet in the parking lot in less tan 5 minutes. She had never been so excited for a date before. At the moment, Shizuma wore super tight dark jeans, with sexy leather-heeled boots, a white tank top, and a tight black vest. She had a long silver chain and her usual studded earrings. She was not at all being egotistic when she admitted her reflection in the mirror was simply irresistible.

She was going to win the heart of her Nagisa. And appearances helped a lot.

Nagisa was a little self-conscious of her outfit. Not because of how she looked rather, but because of the fact that maybe her turtleneck gave off that she was trying to hide her hickey. Her very large and still very visible hickey. Honestly, Shizuma was good; the damn thing looked as if it had just been placed there, and it didn't seem to be coming off anytime soon.

She saw Shizuma standing at the entrance, and her breath almost stopped.

How had she never noticed how beautiful Shizuma was? How had she been so oblivious to such a divine goddess? But, she also realised that Shizuma still looked the same to her, always beautiful no matter what. Nagisa even believed Shizuma could dress in hideous clothes, but she would be the same beautiful person.

But, yeah, she looked exceptionally hot tonight.

Nagisa blushed when she realised her thoughts and decided to approach the silver-haired Etoile.

"Shizuma," she plainly stated, with her idiotic grin that made Shizuma swoon with adoration.

"Nagisa," Shizuma gave her a warm smile that made Nagisa blush. Shizuma raised an eyebrow at the reaction, very pleased that she got her Nagisa to blush.

So, Shizuma took Nagisa downtown to a nice casual restaurant in her sexy sports car.

The car ride was a little uncomfortable, and awkward. Shizuma of course didn't show it, but Nagisa felt it.

_Grrrr I shouldn't be shy! Shizuma is still the same Shizuma I know! Besides, she probably thinks I'm acting weird. _

Shizuma was about to break the silence, but Nagisa beat her too it.

"So, Shizuma..."

Shizuma smiled a little, relieved that Nagisa was trying to get comfortable.

"Hm?"

Nagisa liked this image of Shizuma driving her car, one hand on the steering wheel, and the other on the gear shift. It was a turn-on.

"Um.._. Shit, what do I say! I should have thought of something first...oh! _Yaya told me that she was really happy because Tsubomi has some surprise fro her tonight. What do you think that means?"

Shizuma tried not to giggle. She felt more relaxed now that Nagisa was being normal.

"Hmm... I would personally think that Tsubomi-chan want to do... 'this' and 'that' with Yaya."

Nagisa blanked for a bit before going red in the face. Shizuma stole a quick glance at the side and witnessed her cute blushing Nagisa. At least she understood the sexual implications Shizuma used. Usually Nagisa would not understand, probably assuming the surprise was a cake or something.

It just so happened that Nagisa had her mind a little in the gutter. You can't blame her, her date was fucking hot.

Shizuma giggled as she shifted gears to park outside the restaurant. Her giggle was a cool giggle.

"Is Nagisa thinking dirty thoughts?" She gave Nagisa a wink before stepping out the car.

Nagisa blushed more at her friend's remark and her jaw-dropped a little. She watched Shizuma's butt, her eyes not bothering to leave. She shook her head free of the perverted thoughts, following Shizuma out of the car.

She shouldn't think perverted thoughts. But with a date like Shizuma, that was hard.

Oh, Nagisa, how some people wish they were in your predicament.

Nagisa, having hung out with Shizuma before, was aware of people always admiring her beauty; today however, she was annoyed.

Shizuma noticed Nagisa growl a little when the waiter escorted them to a table, after blushing as he viewed Shizuma. Oh, was Shizuma going to love the evening. The fact that Nagisa was getting jealous proved that she had feelings for Shizuma, and Shizuma was delighted at the proof!

"So, Nagisa, how was your math test on Friday? I forgot to ask about it."

"Huh? O-oh! It was... good. I think I did well."

Actually, Nagisa knew she aced it, but she wasn't about to brag about that anytime soon.

Shizuma smiled fondly at Nagisa. She was worshipping her little hottie in her head. Not to mention she was amused that Nagisa was wearing a turtleneck, and she knew exactly why. The fact made her grin a little in pride. She had marked what was hers, after all.

When the girl's food arrived, Shizuma having ordered pasta and Nagisa a burger, they happily munched and chatted, forgetting to by shy and awkward like typical first-dates.

Shizuma stealthily paid for the meal, insisting it was her treat and Nagisa could pay next time, since the girl was upset.

Next time.

Those words had a nice ring to them. It meant there was a promise for many more times to come.

They returned to the car, and drove back to school, both were very happy with their quiet little evening.

It was when Shizuma parked the car that Nagisa decided to be brave.

Nagisa grabbed Shizuma's arm before she opened the door, effectively stopping her.

"Shi-Shizuma!" Nagisa tried to concentrate and her face looked so adorable, with that slight blush.

"Yeah?" Shizuma's heart started beating really fast. She lost herself while staring into Nagisa's beautiful eyes.

"I..." Nagisa started blanking out, "I... I... I..."

Honestly, there were only so many times she could say "I" without sounding like a bumbling fool.

Of course, only Shizuma would find it cute, as she currently did.

"I REALLY LIKE YOU." It wasn't that Nagisa yelled it out; she just said it very bluntly and loudly, obviously trying really hard to speak her emotions.

Shizuma found it adorable all the same, of course.

"I like you too," Shizuma leaned in towards her crush's ear to whisper "very much."

Nagisa was blushing again, and her heart was racing. She felt the presence of Shizuma overwhelming, and she was in bliss after hearing that Shizuma liked her.

Like. Shizuma flushed a little in the cheeks as she realised how close she was to Nagisa, but she was wondering if she told the truth.

She did like Nagisa, very much. But could she possibly like her more than a simple like? Could she possibly... love?

Shizuma, looked down a little and saw the tip of the 'S' she left the previous night on Nagisa's neck.

The sight of it ignited a sudden fire in her, and she lightly pressed her lips to Nagisa's.

Nagisa's eyes widened as she felt the soft sweetness on her lips, but soon she closed her eyes; relishing how good the kiss felt before she started kissing Shizuma back.

Shizuma lifted herself out of the driver's seat and moved Nagisa backwards with a small force until the window stopped her back. Nagisa shifted to be more comfortable.

It was happening so fast, but it felt so slow. Nagisa, surprising to Shizuma, placed a hand on the back of her head, tangling her hair and urging her into a deeper kiss.

Shizuma's tongue moved around in Nagisa's mouth and she heard Nagisa moan.

Oh, that was a sound she could get used to. Very used to.

Shizuma lifted a hand and started massaging one of Nagisa's breasts.

Nagisa gasped from the contact and arched her back; her retaliation was to provide Shizuma with a love bite on her neck.

This time Shizuma moaned.

The gear shift was poking the side of her leg, so Shizuma moved her leg away from it.

Nagisa noticed the uncomfortable movement and decided to lie down on her back completely, easily making the two seats like a small bed.

Shizuma smirked and assaulted Nagisa's lips again. Really, Nagisa was so sweet. So considerate. So delicious.

Meanwhile, Yaya was enjoying her surprise. She thought Tsubomi would have baked her a cake, but she was much happier with the change of events.

Tsubomi tasted better than any cake, after all.

Nagisa moaned as Shizuma kissed her neck while giving her breasts very expert attention. It felt so good.

"Nagisa..." Shizuma whispered in her neck with a husky voice, she sounded in need.

Nagisa slipped a hand up Shizuma's shirt, feeling her slim waist. Shizuma moaned.

The Nagisa with as much control as she could muster, tried to calm her hormones. She sensed where this was going, and felt nervous.

She couldn't sleep with Shizuma on the first date.

Even if she really liked Shizuma, she felt a little afraid, no matter how good it felt kissing her.

She was still a virgin, after all.

"Shizuma," she whispered into her ear, "forgive me, I don't think I'm... ready yet."

Shizuma stopped, a little shocked. She felt ashamed.

"Nagisa, is it... is it your first time?"

Nagisa nodded and looked Shizuma into the eyes, blushing slightly.

Shizuma had torn emotions. She was ecstatic that no one else had the privilege of going so far with Nagisa, but she was afraid she had gone too far. For a first date.

"No, forgive me Nagisa. I got carried away...I'm sorry."

Nagisa saw the regret in Shizuma's eyes and she felt her heart swell with warmth that Shizuma card so much.

Nagisa hugged Shizuma close and kissed her cheek.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for, okay?"

Shizuma giggled slightly, and couldn't help but fall in love more with the girl.

"Shizuma?" Nagisa played with the Etoile's hair.

"Hmm?"Shizuma liked that touch very much.

"You're...I mean we're... we're official now, right?"

Shizuma was silent. She looked up to see Nagisa looking so innocent at asking the question.

Shizuma let a smile play at her lips.

"What do you think?" She teased and gave Nagisa a peck on the lips, while pushing her hair behind her ear.

"Eh?" Nagisa looked confused. "What do I think?"

Shizuma just nodded her head.

"I think..." Nagisa moved closer to Shizuma so their lips were brushing. "I think..." they kissed, "that now I'm your girlfriend and you" another kiss, "are mine."

Shizuma smirked, absolutely enjoying Nagisa's declaration. Nagisa herself was amazed that she just said that.

"You are absolutely," Shizuma gave her another kiss, "right."

So, the new official couple continued to kiss the evening away, ignorant of the fact that tomorrow they had classes, and it was one in the morning.

But, who cares?

A/N so, how'd you all like the progress in the relationship? Personally, I found Nagisa cute when she admitted it she was a virgin...


End file.
